1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device including a plurality of memory cells that are stacked vertically from a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even though a power supply is cut off. At present, various non-volatile memory devices such as a NAND (not-and) flash memory device are widely used.
As limits in the integration degree of a two-dimensional non-volatile memory device where memory cells are formed in a single layer over a silicon substrate are reached, researchers and the industry are developing various three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices in which a plurality of memory cells are stacked vertically from a silicon substrate. Among them is a memory device having a structure in which a plurality of memory cells are stacked along U-shape channels and resulting in bit lines and source lines being disposed over the stacked memory cells.